


The Recital

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Never tick Batgirl off, Takes place after The Underdwellers episode, Tears, The Sewer King performs like a Vocaloid, The Sewer King sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Takes place after The Underdwellers episode. The Sewer King finds a piano with a new home before he sings all evening. He also gets on Batgirl's bad side.





	The Recital

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King frowned and wandered the streets of Gotham City after he was imprisoned for forcing orphans to steal for him.   
He saw one abandoned house and entered it. *My new home. I remember hearing about Batgirl and Batman defeating villains. Hopefully they won't bother me.* He viewed a piano and approached it before he performed. 

Vocals varied with emotions. The Sewer King's tears were usually revealed. 

A scowling Batgirl appeared and approached the shocked Sewer King. ''I'm exhausted now. Your vocals are loud!'' 

Batgirl kicked the piano down. She trembled with rage after the Sewer King's new vocals. 

 

THE END


End file.
